


Doctor Five

by VivArney



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of the Fifth Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Five

Horrible fall  
Watcher appears  
Regeneration!  
Blond hair gleams  
Blue eyes twinkle

Adventures to be seen  
Master threatens  
Mara beckons  
Black Guardian plots  
Enlightenment!

Companions come  
Companions go  
Young man dies  
Saving a world  
He doesn't know

And in the caves  
Terrorists scheme  
Androzani claims its' due  
The adventure ends  
In a haze of pain and fear

Death seems very near  
Stars whirl about  
Voices call to him  
A flash of orange light  
And a new adventure begins!


End file.
